Molag Bal
Molag Bal is an evil Daedric Prince in the Elder Scrolls series whose sphere of influence is domination and enslavement of mortals. He serves as the main antagonist of The Elder Scrolls Online. MORROWIND In Morrowind, Molag Bal is the only one who can cure the player if they become a vampire and will only do this for them if they first kill his daughter, a demon called Molag Grunda, who he hates because she is in love with a Frost Atronach named Nomeg Gwai. When they are killed they are both banished to Molag Bal’s realm to be punished for eternity. OBLIVION In Oblivion, his quest involves Melus Petilius, a man who disgusts Molag Bal because he is such a good person. Petilius was a local hero who gave up violence forever when his wife died, and Molag Bal wants the player to provoke him into killing them (he “saves” you when this happens so you don’t actually die) with a cursed mace by attacking Petilius while he is praying at his wife’s grave, thereby damning his soul. SKYRIM His quest in Skyrim involves an abandoned building which was built over his shrine. First, his voice takes hold of both the player and another man, a Vigilant of Stendarr who is venturing into the house with them, forcing the player to kill him. Then, has the player kidnap a priest of Boethiah, a rival Daedric Prince, and force him to restore the Mace of Molag Bal, which he desecrated, before killing him. Twice. ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE The Elder Scrolls Online, the prequel to the entire series, features Molag Bal as the main antagonist. In the game Molag Bal, acting through his supplicant, Mannimarco, conspires to con the rulers of Cyrodiil into destroying the Amulet of Kings, thus breaking their compact with the Divines to keep Oblivion and Nirn separate and allowing Molag Bal to begin formal conquest of the world, theft and domination of the souls of men. While Mannimarco plays at manipulating the Imperial Empire from behind the scenes Molag Bal is far less concerned with physical rule and far more concerned with sending souls from Nirn to Coldharbour. At the behest of his lord and as part of his basic necromantic practices, Mannimarco frequently rounds up citizens to be sacrificed, removes their souls from their bodies and pledges them to Molag Bal, sending them to Coldharbour. Once in Coldharbour the spirits of those sacrficed languish for as long as they need to until their wills are broken and eventually become Soul Shrivens, emotionless shadows of their former selves, governed either by feral madness or by the direct will of Molag Bal himself. The Elder Scrolls Online starts off on the premiss that the player characters have been sacrificed and are imprisoned in Coldharbour, but will escape thanks to a Prophet, a Nord warrior named Lyris Titanborn and their own determination. While Coldharbour is soon escaped as a mere tutorial stage, the player will spend the rest of the game trying to defeat Molag Bal and reclaim possession of their soul, which while intact is still in Molag Bal's collection in Coldharbour. TRIVIA * Molag Bal has had three different actors provide his voice over the span of three games. In Oblivion, he was voiced by Jonathan Bryce. In Skyrim, he was voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. In Online, he was voiced by veteran actor Malcolm McDowell, who had previously voiced President John Henry Eden in Fallout 3, another video game published by Bethesda. * the skyrim to evil black dragon is Alduin. Like ** Killing People ** Eating People ** Scorching People ** The Dragon Balls ** Spike (Don't ask) ** Megatron Dislikes ** Dragonborn ** Greybeards ** The Dragon Balls (......why? -_-) ** Mama Luigi ** Smaug (Serious rivalry) ** Dr. Robotnik ** PINGAS ** Princess Celestia ** Master Chief ** UNSC ** Frank Woods ** Father (Aduin's too good for him) ** The whispering death (HE FEARS IT) Body Count Alduin has killed many until they died. The list is as follows: *** Squilliam Fancyson *** Admiral Briggs *** Benson *** Muscle Man *** You Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Power Level Over 15 Category:Immortals Category:Evil